<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobio Catches the Eye Of The Foxes and Ace by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974338">Tobio Catches the Eye Of The Foxes and Ace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio arrives to All-Japan and he already catches the eye of two of them. In the same day he gets scared is the same day he meets some interesting people</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All-Japan Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio arrives to All-Japan and he already catches the eye of two of them. In the same day he gets scared is the same day he meets some interesting people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio walks into the gym and feels eyes on him. He tries to shake it off but the stares doesn't leave. So he looks over his shoulder and see two boys leaning against the wall looking at him. </p><p>"Hey Kageyama," Someone says. </p><p>He turns his head and spots the guy be met at training camp with Fukurodani. </p><p>"Hey," Tobio says. </p><p>"You're good?" He asks. </p><p>"Yeah, just feel eyes on me," Tobio says. </p><p>They look behind Tobio and spots the same two boys leaning against the wall. Tobio lock eyes with them and their look makes Tobio jump a little. </p><p>"Damn their look are intense," He says. </p><p>"Yes they are," Tobio says as he still lock eyes with them. </p><p>"Tobio Kageyama," Then blonde headed one yells. </p><p>Tobio helps and runs and hides in a corner.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile with Atsumu and Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi glares at Atsumu. </p><p>"You fucking idiot," Kiyoomi growls. </p><p>"What?" Atsumu asks. </p><p>"You scared the poor kid," Kiyoomi says. </p><p>"How am I supposed to know that he would get scared when I called for him," Atsumu says with a pout. </p><p>"We could have just went up to him and talk to him but no you didn't want to do that," Kiyoomi says crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p>"Fine, watch this," Atsumu says walking away. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Kiyoomi asks as he chases after Atsumu. </p><p>Atsumu ignores him and look for the Blue-eyed setter. He finds Tobio and walks up to him with Kiyoomi right behind him. </p><p>"Hey Tobio-kun, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you, I'm Atsumu and this is Kiyoomo," Atsumu says as he points to a surprised Kiyoomi. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Tobio," Tobio says with a small smile. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, would you like to join us in practice today?" Kiyoomi asks. </p><p>"If it is okay with you two," Tobio says looking down. </p><p>"Of course it is come on," Atsumu says as he grips Tobio's wrist and drags him to the court. </p><p>Kiyoomi follows them and keeps an eye on Atsumu making sure he doesn't do anything bad to Tobio. He decides to grab his phone and inform his boyfriends. </p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Atsumu is a complete idiot</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>What did he do now</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Well, you see, there's a setter from Miyagi here and we was watching him till Atsumu yells for him and scared him into a corner and now we're practicing with him</p><p>Rintarou:</p><p>It's haven't been even a day and Tsumu already scared someone</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Stfu</p><p>He's adorable and it's not like I meant to scare him</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>We could have just walked up to him</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Says the germophobe</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Stfu</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Tsumu and I have to go, the blueberry says if we're busy he can leave and we don't want him to leave so see ya</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>See ya</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Did Kiyoomi just called the Miyagi setter blueberry</p><p>Rintarou:</p><p>But now I wanna know his real name...</p>
<hr/><p>"How was that Kiyoomi?" Tobio asks shyly. </p><p>"That was very good, you're a very good setter," Kiyoomi says with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you, that means a lot coming from someone from you," Tobio says shyly. </p><p>Kiyoomi smiles at him and pats his head before walking off. Tobio stays where he's at till Chiyagi walks up to him. </p><p>"Wanna eat dinner together?" He asks. </p><p>"Yeah, come on," Tobio says with a small smile. </p><p>They go to the cafeteria, grabs their food and drinks, and goes to a table where no one is sitting at. </p><p>"How was it practicing with one of the top three ace, and a very popular setter?" Chiyagi asks. </p><p>"It was actually fun," Tobio says. </p><p>They continue to talk while the eat and says their good nights when they have to go their seperate ways. </p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Tobio is walking down the halls to the cafeteria when he walks into someone when he's wiping sleep out of his eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry," He says as he backs away from the person. </p><p>"It's fine," They say. </p><p>Tobio knows that voice so he's not surprised when he looks up, Atsumu is standing there. </p><p>"Heading to the cafeteria?" He asks. </p><p>"Yeah," Tobio mumbles. </p><p>"I'm heading that way too, so wanna eat breakfast with me?" He asks. </p><p>"What about Kiyoomi?" Tobio asks. </p><p>"He's having breakfast for his cousin, why don't you wanna have breakfast with me?" Atsumu asks with a small pout.</p><p>"I would have breakfast with you, I just figure you were eat with Kiyoomi since you'll always together," Tobio says shyly. </p><p>"Aww, that's cute, I'm gonna add you to a chat," Atsumu says grabbing his phone. </p><p>"Can I have your number?" Atsumu asks. </p><p>Tobio nods his head and gives Atsumu his number. </p><p>"Sweet," Atsumu says. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Atsumu Added Tobio To The Chat</em>
</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Guys this is the setter that Omi Omi called a blueberry</p><p>Rintarou:</p><p>Hi, I'm Rintarou Suna</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Hey, I'm Osamu Miya</p><p>Also I'm Tsumu's twin</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Hi, I'm Shinsuke Kita</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Hey blueberry</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hi everyone, I'm Tobio Kageyama</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Js, Tobio is shy, but Omi Omi we're having breakfast together if u and Komori, Omi Omi cousin, want to join us</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Oh I will cause you already scared the poor boy</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>I didn't mean to scare him yesterday sue me</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>It's okay Tsumu</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Omg you're too cute and you using a nickname for me, I feel so loved!!! </p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Ignore him Tobs, he's weird</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Okay Omi</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>Fuck you're way to cute, right guys</p><p>Rintarou:</p><p>He is</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Yes</p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Yep</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>😳</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>I made it to the cafeteria so I'm gonna go and eat breakfast</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi sits down beside Tobio as Komori sits down beside Atsumu. </p><p>"Good morning blueberry," Kiyoomi says. </p><p>"Good morning Omi," Tobio says shyly. </p><p>"We haven't been introduce yet, I'm Komori Motoya, Omi's cousin," Komori says. </p><p>"Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"Likewise," Komori says smiling. </p><p>They continue to eat breakfast and make small talk. When they finish eating, they go to the gym and warm up together. Atsumu goes to Tobio and helps him which makes Kiyoomi jealous cause the warms ups are kind of sexual in a way. </p><p>"My turn to warm him up," Kiyoomi says. </p><p>"Fine fine," Atsumu says trading places with Kiyoomi. </p><p>Soon they start practice and spend more time together when they get the chance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting The Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training camp ends and Tobio agrees to go with Atsumu and Kiyoomi to meet the others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a couple days before training camp ends and Tobio is practicing with Kiyoomi when Atsumu walks up to them. Atsumu kisses Tobio's cheek going beside Kiyoomi. Tobio some how manage to get in a relationship with Kiyoomi and the others and he's can't be anymore happier. </p><p>"You should come with us and meet the others," Atsumu says. </p><p>"I don't want to be a burden," Tobio says playing with his fingers. </p><p>"You won't trust me," Kiyoomi says with a small smile. </p><p>"Okay then," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>Atsumu smiles and get his phone out of his pocket and starts typing. </p><hr/><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Okay y'all here's the plan for the day we come home, </p><p>I talked to Tobio and told him he should come with Kiyoomi and I to meet you guys and he agrees so he's coming with us :) </p><p>Rintarou:</p><p>Sweet, now I can finally meet our blueberry!!! </p><p>Shinsuke:</p><p>Yay, can't wait to meet you Tobs</p><p>Osamu:</p><p>Yay, Tobs coming</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>You idiot, they try in class right now</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hehe</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>So? </p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>So they probably don't want to get in trouble for being on their phones</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>They don't have to read the message when I send them</p><p>Kiyoomi:</p><p>They do it cause they used to check on their phones when one of us texts</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Tsumu can u set to me?</p><p>Atsumu:</p><p>Of course</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thank you 🥰</p><hr/><p>The three boys put their phones away and Kiyoomi steps to the side and watch his boyfriends practice. Once they finish practice, they make their way to Kiyoomi's room for some privacy. </p><p>"Man, now what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Atsumu asks knowing they have the rest of the day of due to a severe storm. </p><p>"Make love to Tobs," Kiyoomi suggests. </p><p>"Damn you move fast," Atsumu says. </p><p>"Well, I wanna be his first so yea," Kiyoomi says. </p><p>"I'm okay with that, if you are Tsumu," Tobio says shyly. </p><p>"Then let do it," Atsumu says pushing Tobio down onto the futon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>